


Sickbed Wishes

by Vexed_Wench



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining, Sickfic, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde is sick and ponders about his life and Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbed Wishes

Jackie stormed in looking upset as she plopped down beside him, “If you are sick I will have to allow Fez the pleasure of taking me shopping Steven,” She let her displeasure show as she stormed out.

Forman was right in after that handing him a bottle of warm ginger ale, aspirins and crackers. Forman mumbled something about Gilligan being on and for him to yell if he needed him. He must have a fever, what else would have him secretly wishing he were dating Forman and not Jackie? As he drifted off, he thought about admitting he needed him.


End file.
